<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and if the storm rages on, i will hold you. by NORTH (WESTAGE)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282301">and if the storm rages on, i will hold you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/NORTH'>NORTH (WESTAGE)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Evil Dead References, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One-sided pining, Pining, Ram POV, RamKing - Freeform, Scary Movies, intentional lowercase because fuck capitalists, ram wants a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/NORTH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>king simply wants to watch a horror movie; ram simply wants king to kiss him senseless. there is a storm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and if the storm rages on, i will hold you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>intentional lowercase;<br/>i wanted to write a full-on horror fic but ended up writing fluff again. the curse of being gay, i guess. say hi on twt: @PLAGUECHEF<br/>also i tried present tense but i suck at tenses.</p><p>also in russian, thanks to the lovely kass: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10067441/25903988</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>drip. drip. drip.</i>
</p><p>ram stares at king's reflection on the window glass. it's not like he's afraid king will <i>notice</i> him staring; his senior is too focused on his shelf of many, many plants for that.</p><p>but still, ram doesn't look. instead he stares at the reflection, feeling a certain warmth grow gently inside of him, almost as gently as king is looking at his plants. </p><p>it makes him want to go to sleep again, even though it is already twelve in the morning.</p><p>ram finally takes a moment to shift his eyes past the glass, into the unwelcoming outside world.</p><p>
  <i>drip. drip. drip.</i>
</p><p>it doesn't really look like it's twelve in the morning. it looks like it's the middle of the night; the sky is completely concealed by dark, stormy clouds, as if it is hiding a very terrible secret.</p><p>there's no thunder, nor any lightning. there's just a sense of foreboding.</p><p>it makes ram feel sick, so he looks away, back to his senior in the reflection; so delicate, so gentle, and ram starts to feel warm again.</p><p>ever since they had met, king slowly became ram's distraction from everything: his family, his dad, the childhood best friend that had betrayed him, and now this storm. ram was grateful to have somebody like king occupying his thoughts every second of the day.</p><p>king was his cure-all, and he made ram feel brave.</p><p>and ram was addicted.</p><p>
  <i>drip. drip. drip.</i>
</p><p>king sighs, finally looking away from one particularly small succulent, and walks to the kitchen sink to turn the tap off.</p><p>
  silence.
</p><p>ram turns to look directly at king this time, but he doesn't say anything. he doesn't want to. he just wants to look.</p><p>king settles down on the couch, opposite to him, picking up another plant off of the table in front of them. this one is square, and weird looking. ram wishes king had sat on top of him instead.</p><p>"cool boy," king says, eyes focused on the tiny potted plant in his hands, "do you wanna do something together?"</p><p>
  <i>yes.</i>
</p><p>"like watch a movie?"</p><p>
  <i>oh.</i>
</p><p>ram shuffles, sitting up straight. he can hear the wind now, coming slowly after one or two intervals to bang against the window, and he knows it'll start anytime now. the storm.</p><p>"a scary one, maybe? i had a few old dvds i wanted to re-watch."</p><p>ram thinks for a bit.</p><p>and realizes that he wants a hug.</p><p>the last (and only) hug king had given him was when he was sobbing his eyes out. </p><p>the memory was bitter, because, one, ram had just run away. two, ram couldn't enjoy the hug with snot clogging up his nose. three, king had to see ram with snot up his nose.</p><p>but it was sweet too, because one, he got to hug king. two, king did not push him away. three, the ghost of king's fingers running through his hair still haunts him when he tries to sleep.</p><p>"cool boy? do you want to...?" king asks again, eyebrow raised. ram's not usually this quiet anymore.</p><p>but ram's not really quiet; he's just busy imagining king's long, slender fingers gently caressing his scalp again. king's voice thankfully snaps him back into reality.</p><p>he quickly nods, and watches king's features light up; his face wearing that same old goofy grin. it makes ram want to smile too. <i>almost.</i></p><p>"awesome, let's watch the evil dead. i haven't watched that one since i was a kid, and i remember it terrified me."</p><p>ram listens to king with interest as he talks. king gets up to find the dvd and put it on, and ram can't help but smile softly.</p><p>he's never watched the evil dead, nor did he particularly have a thing for horror films. but he remembers  a story duen had told them once: about him and bohn watching a scary movie, and duen jumping onto bohn's lap when the monster came on screen.</p><p>"it was so embarrassing," duen had muttered, and ram had agreed completely back then.</p><p>but now, if that happened to king... it would be good. also bad, because king would be scared. but also... it would be really, really good.</p><p>king plops down on the couch, this time next to ram, much to ram's delight.</p><p>he has also turned off all the lights, and it is just a little too dark. it makes ram feel a little uncomfortable, but he can feel king's body next to his, and he <i>almost</i> gets a half hug when king reaches over ram to cover them both with a blanket.</p><p>so, he smiles again, suddenly thinking about kissing king in the dark (that would be so <i>good</i>),</p><p>the wind picks up as the movie starts. the windows slam, and there's a quick pitter-patter of rain on them.</p><p>the movie doesn't seem to be from this century, ram observes, and he wonders if it will actually be able to scare king at all. it's in english and in the light coming from the tv, ram can see king concentrating hard. so he decides to concentrate too, instead of staring at king for once (he can do it later).</p><p><i>they're stupid</i>, ram thinks to himself, as he watches the teenagers recite something that is <i>obviously</i> cursed. </p><p>and it just gets worse from there. </p><p> there are evil trees (which was terrifying since they were literally sitting in the jungle king calls his living room), blood, and really scary demons that make ram's feet go cold. he edges closer to king unknowingly.</p><p>he can hear thunder, but it is distant, drowned out by the sound of the rain, and the screaming demon on the tv. ram's too scared to look outside of the window.</p><p>he's slowly sinking behind the blanket that king put over them, but king doesn't notice: he's having too much fun reliving the terror from his childhood.</p><p>"w-what's wrong with cheryl?" ram chokes out, even quieter than a whisper, but king doesn't hear him.</p><p><i>"queen of spades. four of hearts. eight of spades. two of spades. jack of diamonds. jack of clubs!"</i> cheryl raises her face to reveal the most monstrous grin when ―</p><p>
  <i>BOOM.</i>
</p><p>everything happens at once: thunder crashes right above them; the power goes out, shutting off the only source of light coming from the tv, and ram <i>screams</i>, so loudly that it makes king jump.</p><p>the backup power quickly switches on, and king quickly gets up to turn on all the lights.</p><p>"cool boy, are you okay? are you okay? i'm so sorry — i didn't know," king says, quickly walking over to ram.</p><p>ram is hiding under the blanket, half out of fear, but mostly from embarrassment, because what the <i>fuck</i>, he has embarrassed himself in front of his senior again, and now king will laugh at him and —</p><p>before ram can think too much, he feels arms wrap around his form from under the blanket.</p><p>warm.</p><p>"cool boy, it's okay... hey... it's okay..."</p><p>it's okay.</p><p>ram feels king's arms through the blanket.</p><p>he remembers that other night when he was scared, and lost, and remembers that king had comforted him back then too, by offering him a place in his own home, without even laughing or taunting him <i>once</i>.  </p><p>so when king says it is okay, for the second time in his life, he completely believes that it is.</p><p>he sticks his head out from under the blanket.</p><p>king is not smiling; there's not even a trace of a laugh in his features. he is evidently worried, and he is still the same gentle, warm senior that ram likes to watch through reflections.</p><p>he hasn't turned into a demon either (unlike cheryl).</p><p>ram buries his head in king's chest, freeing his arms from under the blanket and pulling king into a hug. </p><p>and king allows it, maybe because he has just heard ram <i>scream</i> and is worried; or maybe because he likes it too.</p><p>ram doesn't know. </p><p>all he knows is that king smells nice. and king is warm. </p><p>and they stay there for quite a while, holding on to each other, listening to the thunder, the rain, and their own heartbeats.</p><p>the storm rages on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>